Entrelinhas
by ChibiTrancy
Summary: "- Entregue-se á mim, Claude. – Sibilava – E deixe-me ser teu. Apenas teu. Use-me da forma que quiser."


Entrelinhas - ClaudexAlois

Na falta de um dos cinco sentidos, os demais tendem a aguçarem-se mais. Naquele momento, a visão era nula. O breu tomava conta do aposento, e pouco se podia ouvir a não ser, os passos se aproximando cada vez mais.

O garoto estava confuso. Novamente havia acordado atordoado de um daqueles sonhos. Aqueles sonhos que, de uma forma irritante, insistiam em persegui-lo todas as noites, como se quisessem tornar-se reais num passe de mágica. Não que isto fosse deveras difícil.

E aqueles sonhos sempre lhe causavam os mesmos efeitos, as mesmas reações involuntárias. O calor, a agonia, a inquietude, os gemidos abafados... Era tão real, tão ilusório, independente de quantas vezes ocorressem.

Era sempre igual.

Alois estava ciente de que falava enquanto dormia, também estava ciente _do que falava_, e tinha igual consciência de que estava sendo ouvido. Estava ciente do que ocorreria a seguir, até porque, já havia tornado-se rotineiro.

E não faria objeções.

E fora questão de minutos para o mais velho adentrar no quarto, com todo o roteiro em mente. Era algo automático, até porque, ele estava apenas obedecendo á ordens. Ordens que lhe foram dadas por um garoto imerso em um sono profundo. De qualquer forma, a palavra de Vossa Alteza era suprema, independente de seu estado.

Pode não parecer correto - e de fato não era - mas fora uma forma covarde que ambos encontraram para conseguir o que queriam.

Logo, Alois pudera ver uma pequena chama que iluminava o quarto, esta, aproximando-se cada vez mais, juntamente com _ele_.

Palavras eram desnecessárias, até porque, estas, já haviam sido ditas. Mas foi aquela troca de olhares que decidira os acontecimentos seguintes. Após Claude adentrar silencioso e quase imperceptível, segurando apenas um castiçal com três velas acesas, a expressão em suas faces falou por si só.

A relação de ambos havia tornado-se tão intima, que estes, poderiam comunicar-se sem a necessidade de diálogos.

E nisso, o mordomo sentou-se na beirada da cama, apenas fitando o menor. Este, também o encarava, e o encontro do azul com o dourado o fez estremecer.

Claude acariciou com suas mãos gélidas, a face quente do garoto. Percorria os dedos por toda sua extensão, arranhando-o levemente com suas unhas afiadas.

- Farei o melhor que puder. – Sussurrou.

Logo, o mais velho largou o castiçal no criado-mudo, e novamente, virou-se para o mais novo, tendo uma melhor visão deste. Podia analisar sua face e sua expressão sonolenta, seus olhos semicerrados e sua boca entre aberta. Ele parecia confuso.

Mas não estava.

Alois sabia muito bem o que ocorreria a seguir, porém, fazia-se de inocente em horas como aquela, achando que isso amenizaria sua culpa posteriormente, pelo menos aos olhos do mordomo.

Mas é claro que a falsa expressão angelical não o enganava.

O demônio conhecia seu mestre bem até demais, e sabia desmascará-lo em qualquer situação.

Aqueles eram apenas os truques infantis – estes, usados por qualquer criança naquela idade, á fim de amenizar a pena do castigo.

Após provocar o fogo, o garoto fingia-se de vítima, como se isto fosse deter o incêndio.

Mas isto era de praxe. Ambos mantinham uma relação aparentemente suja. Oportunista e parasita. Até porque, viviam de aparências. Mentiras eram rotineiras, havia tornado-se tão normal esconder sentimentos, verdades, desejos... Tudo estava nas entrelinhas, entrelinhas que ambos, o mestre o mordomo, fingiam não ler.

Não era como se importasse. Mas importava.

Ignorando a falsa confusão por parte do menor, Claude ajudou-o a levantar, sentando-o no colchão, á sua frente.

Nisso, o maior acariciou novamente sua face, afastando as madeixas loiras que caiam sobre seus olhos. Com as mãos posicionadas nas laterais do rosto do pequeno, o mordomo forçou uma aproximação, e logo, tomou seus lábios em um beijo.

Era sempre assim que começava. Não havia como ser de outra maneira.

Claude precisava ser gentil, pois não estava fazendo nada mais nada menos do que cumprindo ordens. Não poderia deixar seu lado demônio tomar conta de si. Naquele momento ele era apenas o mordomo da família Trancy, fazendo o que lhe fora ordenado.

Novamente, ignorando sentimentos ou vontades ocultas.

Alois retribuíra o beijo, envolvendo o pescoço do mais velho em seus braços, e acariciando seus cabelos macios.

As línguas entrelaçavam-se com veracidade, ambos apenas sentindo o sabor um do outro, deliciando-se com aquilo tudo.

E a partir daí, as carícias tornaram-se mais íntimas. Claude, que até agora esteve com suas mãos pousadas no rosto do pequenino, fora as deslizando até suas costas, arranhando-as suavemente, sem a intenção de machucá-lo. Queria apenas provocá-lo. Era mais divertido quando o conde perdia o controle.

- Hmmm... – Gemeu o loiro em voz baixa.

Alois era péssimo em autocontrole. Não demorou muito para estar desabotoando descuidado, á camisa do mais velho.

Era impressionante o quanto os toques do moreno podiam mexer com ele. Tirá-lo do sério, fazer-lhe perder toda sua postura. Apenas com o encontro de um olhar, o garoto sentia-se quente, e aquilo apenas crescia dentro de si, fazendo-o desejá-lo cada vez mais.

Queria sentir seu sabor.

E por mais que não parecesse, tudo aquilo era recíproco. O mordomo o desejava igualmente, por mais que não demonstrasse.

Adorava o prazer que aquele pequeno corpo lhe proporcionava. Era sublime.

Não levara muito tempo, ambos estavam por completo despidos. Claude estava sobre o garoto, acariciando-lhe o ventre e distribuindo beijos por seu pescoço.

- Diga-me o que queres, Your Highness. – Indagou o demônio em um sussurro.

- Você. – Respondeu o loiro em um fio de voz.

- Assim sendo, atenderei á suas preces. – Respondeu o mordomo – Entregar-me-ei á ti, apenas á ti, em sinal de minha eterna fidelidade.

Alois sorriu, por mais nublado que tenha sido.

- Entregue-se á mim, Claude. – Sibilava – E deixe-me ser teu. Apenas teu. Use-me da forma que quiser.

_- Yes, Your Highness..._

Tais palavras, sussurradas pelo timbre rouco do mais velho fizeram o pequeno conde estremecer. A voz de Claude possuía uma sonoridade única. Era um misto de indiferença com sarcasmo e uma pitada de malícia. Nada muito aconchegante ou apaixonado, mas aos ouvidos de Alois, era como uma macabra e excitante melodia.

E mesmo sabendo que, ao amanhecer, o demônio dos cabelos cor de noite não estaria mais lá, mesmo sabendo que ambos fingiriam que nada havia acontecido, mesmo sabendo que aquilo não iria além de sexo, e o pior; mesmo sabendo que Claude não o amava, o pequeno entregou-se.

Entregou ao mais velho seu corpo, assim como já havia feito com sua alma, e permitiu-o usufruí-lo da maneira mais profana possível.

O loiro podia sentir a língua quente do demônio deslizando por seus mamilos enquanto seus lábios gélidos os envolviam.

- Ahh... – Gemia em baixo tom, tentando controlar-se.

Ao ouvir a reação positiva do garoto, Claude não pôde deixar de sorrir.

Assim como sua voz era música para os ouvidos do garoto, os gemidos de dor e prazer do mesmo eram igualmente comparados á melodia para os seus.

Divertindo-se com a situação, e querendo ouvir um pouco mais de "música", o demônio mordiscou os mamilos rosados de seu mestre.

- Ahhmm!

Era exatamente esta o tipo de resposta que o moreno esperava.

Aos poucos, Alois sentia-se incendiar. A temperatura aumentava cada vez mais, tomando cada centímetro de seu pequeno e frágil corpo.

E ele precisava admitir que aquela era a mais deliciosa das torturas.

O mordomo, cansado de brincar com a região do peito do garoto, desceu a boca, roçando delicadamente os lábios - juntamente com a língua. que os acompanhava por todo o trajeto pelo corpo do rapaz – até chegar á seu ventre. Ao fazê-lo, simplesmente beijou-o, e fitou o menor por breves instantes, esperando que este o implorasse, ou algo do gênero.

Porém, Alois apenas o encarou de volta, com um olhar infantil, que, novamente, falava por si. Era como uma criança querendo um doce.

- Com sua licença, Vossa Alteza. – Sibilou o demônio antes de abocanhar o membro rijo de seu mestre.

- Ahh... – Gemeu, ao sentir a boca úmida e quente do mais velho envolvendo seu instrumento.

Claude era habilidoso no que fazia. Deslizava a língua por toda a extensão do pênis, ao mesmo tempo em que distribuía sucções no mesmo, aumentando a velocidade hora ou outra.

O conde mordera o lábio inferior á fim de abafar seus gemidos. Aquilo já era embaraçoso o suficiente para ele, caso exaltasse-se, caso proferisse todas as palavras que lhe passavam á mente, caso ordena-se ao mordomo todas as suas obscuras vontades, ele teria apenas duas certezas.

A primeira; é que nunca mais teria coragem de olhar nos olhos de Claude.

E a segunda; é que aquela seria a melhor noite de toda sua vida.

Mas é claro que não o fez. Apenas lambeu o filete de sangue que escorria de sua boca, temendo sujar os caros lençóis de seda.

Deliciando-se com as sensações, Alois movera suas mãos, estas, - que até então encontravam-se ao lado de seu próprio corpo, arranhando o colchão. – até a cabeça do demônio, puxando seus cabelos delicadamente, temendo machucá-lo.

- Ahhmm...

Quanto mais os movimentos intensificavam-se, mais gemidos escapavam dos lábios do loiro. Era inevitável proferi-los, por mais autocontrole, pudor ou bom senso que ele pudesse vir á ter.

- C-claude... E-está vindo... – Anunciava – Cuidado... E-eu vou...

Ao ouvir a sentença não terminada do jovem, o mais velho largou seu membro, este, permanecia ereto e pulsante, implorando por satisfação.

- M-mas... – Balbuciou Alois discreta, embora visivelmente nervoso – Não precisava... parar.

De início, o demônio nada respondeu. Apenas deslizou as mãos para o interior das coxas do garoto, afastando-as e posicionando-se entre elas. Após o feito, aproximou-se do menino, e sibilou em seus ouvidos:

- Acalme-se, Vossa Alteza. Precisamos encerrar o ato de forma gloriosa.

Ditas tais palavras, Claude esbanjou um sorriso, reação esta, que fora facilmente percebida por Alois, apesar da pouca luz do local, fazendo-o estremecer.

Os sorrisos do mordomo eram sempre assustadores, independente de quantas vezes resolvessem aparecer.

O demônio então, apoiara as pernas trêmulas do pequenino em seus ombros, dando-lhe mais liberdade para chegar aonde queria.

- Está pronto? – Perguntou Claude.

- Estou sim... – Respondeu o conde em um fio de voz carregado de insegurança.

- Mas antes de prosseguirmos – Provocava o mais velho, escondendo com perfeição a luxúria, o sadismo e a malícia que o tomavam naquele instante – Vossa Alteza deverá ordenar-me. Diga-me o que devo fazer.

Os olhos azuis do loiro brilharam momentaneamente. Nunca havia se sentido tão quente. A tortura havia chegado ao limite, e o incêndio, definitivamente havia se alastrado. E alastrou-se á um ponto em que não poderia mais consumi-lo interiormente. Ele precisava de satisfação, e precisava urgentemente.

- Me foda, Claude. – Respondeu o garoto em alto e bom tom. – E, por favor, faça-o logo.

_- Yes, your Highness..._

Dito isto, o demônio introduziu seu membro – igualmente rijo – na estreita e úmida entrada do pequenino, que gritava em resposta ao ato.

- Ahh! – Gritou.

O conde sentia o pênis do mais velho queimar seu interior, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe proporcionava a sensação de rasgá-lo internamente.

- E-está doendo... Está doendo muito... – Balbuciava com dificuldade.

Claude apenas ignorou o comentário. Não era a primeira vez e nem seria a última que eles praticavam aquele tipo de atividade. Alois já deveria ter se acostumado com o desconforto inicial. Resolvera não dar atenção ao apelo, pelo simples fato de saber que, daqui a alguns instantes, o loiro estaria implorando-lhe para penetrá-lo com mais força e velocidade, como sempre fazia.

Após preenchê-lo por completo, o demônio começou a estocá-lo lentamente, fazendo-o acostumar-se com o volume em seu interior, coisa que não levara muito tempo, já que os gemidos de dor tornaram-se demonstrações de prazer.

- Ahhmm... – Gemia – Isto é delicioso...

O mordomo pousou suas mãos na cintura de Alois para auxiliar em sua movimentação, puxando-o para si.

Ambos estavam nas nuvens.

- Ahh... Ahhh... É tão grande... – Aos poucos, o garoto deixava o pudor de lado, entregando-se aos prazeres demoníacos profanos. – Por favor, faça mais rápido...

- Como quiser, Vossa Alteza. – Respondia Claude obedecendo-o.

O conde Trancy estremecia á cada golpeada. Além de mais rápidas, as investidas haviam ganhado mais força.

As reações á mudança de ritmo haviam sido deveras positivas. O garoto aparentava deliciar-se cada vez mais. Seus olhos reviraram-se, ele ainda mordia o lábio inferior, ao mesmo tempo em que gemia e, hora ou outra, deixava escapar uns gritos por entre seus lábios rosados.

O mordomo também deliciava-se com a apertada e umedecida entrada de seu mestre, que comprimia seu membro, proporcionando-lhe uma pressão que lhe era sublime. Isso sem falar das frases sujas proferidas pelo menor, que o excitavam cada vez mais.

Logo, ambos estavam á ponto de atingir o ápice. Suas respirações ficavam cada vez mais pesadas, enquanto controlavam-se, com o intuito de retardar aquela sensação delirante que estava por vir.

É claro que o autocontrole de ambas as partes não foi lá muito duradouro.

- Ahhhmm! – Gritou o loiro ao ejacular.

O líquido espesso e esbranquiçado do loiro jorrou para o alto, caindo em seu próprio peito após o feito.

Claude, ao presenciar tal cena, derramara o mesmo líquido na entrada do pequeno, embora a quantidade e espessura tenham sido superiores á de seu parceiro.

Após sair de dentro do menor, o mordomo envolveu-o em seus braços fortes, afagando-o.

Alois suspirou.

- O-obrigado... – Disse. – Por fazer-me sentir bem esta noite...

- Não á de quê, Vossa Alteza. – Respondeu o mordomo com sua indiferença habitual. – Estou apenas cumprindo ordens.

"Acho que eu poderia ter dormido sem ouvir isso..." – Pensou o conde.

Notas da autora:

É, palmas para mim. – batendo palmas sozinha-

OK, são 03:59 da manhã do dia 24/01/12, o que significa que faltam precisamente quatro dias para a moça aqui completar 14 aninhos, - é, sou pirralha e escrevo pornô. Algum problema? – e não há presente maior do que ver o quanto evoluí em minha escrita. Realmente, desta vez eu me superei!

Só não sei se descrevi bem ás sensações que o Claude sentia enquanto penetrava o Alois. Perdão, nunca comi ninguém. – Ok, eu sei que isso não é desculpa, prometo melhorar.

Então, este aqui é o MEU presente de aniversário. EU MESMA fiz para MOI. Porque sem mim eu não seria nada, e eu me amo incondicionalmente, rs.

Aliás, tenho certeza de que uma certa pessoa está lendo esta fanfic e lembrando-se de uma certa ocasião. Para você só posso dizer que é uma forma de homenagear aquele dia memorável.

Obrigada á quem leu, e, por favor, review não tira pedaço de ninguém.


End file.
